


The End of Spider-Girl

by RaestarShipper



Series: Mayday Parker [5]
Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Girl
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Speeches, Wakes & Funerals, eulogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: The end has come for her, is she ready?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Little death fic I decided to write for Mayday, enjoy!

"Come on! Show me what you got!"

She knew she shouldn't taunt the clone but May couldn't help it, she was actually kinda terrified. Really terrified actually.

May tensed slightly when the clone charged at her, tackling her to the ground before cutting into her stomach which drew a scream of pain from Spider-Girl, pushing April off of her with all her might. Though doing so caused the clone to crash into a pillar, the wood shattering which caused several wooden beams to crash down onto May, pinning her.

She looked up when the clone landed on top of the beams, ripping the wounded May's mask from her head, causing her brown hair to bounce slightly and hang in her face, blood trickling from her busted lip and nose.

"That's a big no-no..." May quipped, wincing from a crushed ribcage and burst lung. She coughed suddenly, blood flying into the air.

April smiled ruefully and jumped off the beams, grabbing a broken piece of metal before she slammed it down into May's left leg which was sticking out of the rubble, the barbed metal going through the limb easily and quickly.

The clone turned away slowly and approached several barrels of oil, knocking each over before she kicked a large oil tank, causing it to burst instantly. April looked back and smirked under the symbiote covering her face before making her escape as the warehouse burned to the ground and exploded.

The symbiote clone jumped quickly onto a nearby building, hiding in the shadows as the flames consumed the destroyed warehouse as well as May.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ receive the bad news.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring a special report... Sad news tonight, the hero known as Spider-Girl... has died."

Peter could hardly believe what he was hearing, his cane falling from his grip. He looked over at his wife to find her staring in shock at the screen before shutting it off, a loud wail escaping Mary Jane which forced Peter to quickly envelope her in a hug, his eyes turning to glare at the television screen as if scolding it for bringing them this news...

MJ buried her face into her husband's shirt, her tears flowing freely. She didn't even dare to stop them, she spared a small glance up, noticing the look of rage on Peter's face, his jaw tight as he fought back a loud scream of anger. Mary Jane sniffled softly as Peter stood, her husband leaving the living room to go up into the bedroom.

That was when she heard the scream of pure grief and the sound of a fist striking the wall, he had hid his grief for a few moments to give her time to process this... MJ stood slowly and went upstairs, entering the bedroom to find Peter on his hands and knees, shaking from grief as he fought back the tears threatening to spill.

He only released them when he felt his wife's arms wrap around his body, his body curling in on itself as the grief took him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They never knew they'd have to give her eulogy, but they had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also added in a little cameo of Miles Morales since I have a little headcanon that he does exist in Earth-982 but he just never appears, like ever.

"Our daughter May... Was just like all of us, she always told us that it could have been anyone behind her mask. She was just the girl that happened to have the powers..."

MJ breathed deeply and cleared her throat, placing her hand over Peter's when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"My favorite thing about May was how kind she was even behind the mask, you could almost easily tell she was Spider-Girl simply from her personality and her less than perfect attitude. Trust me, if she got snippy I always snapped back." Mary Jane let out a weak chuckle that was joined by the rest of the crowd. She looked out over the crowd slowly, each of them wearing Spider-Girl masks which were the exact same as her husband's, it reminded her briefly of the funeral they held for Spider-Man, he had been confirmed dead after Peter lost his leg.

"There was another thing I loved about May, and that was because she made us all feel powerful, like we could be her. She told me that anyone could have the power to do something good, you didn't need a tight costume or anything like that. You just needed your heart and brain." MJ quickly pulled out a tissue and dabbed at her eyes.

"In our own way... We are all Spider-Girl. And we're counting on you to do what's right..." With that final sentence she looked over at the coffin and let out a weak sound, her shoulders being grabbed by Peter who led her away. They had requested an open coffin service and for May to be in her costume but with her mask placed on her chest with her folded hands over top of it, just to show that the people were looking up to someone that was just like them.

May's bruises and cuts had been covered with heavy coats of makeup, they had found her mostly intact save for her crushed legs and her arm that was hanging on by a few strings of muscle which they had fixed.

The crowd parted slowly, one at a time they all came up to the coffin, placing different memorabilia by the coffin, a few adorable Spider-Girl plushies, flowers, fake Webshooters, and others. Davida Kirby, May's best friend, softly placed a basketball among the items, she was one of the only ones in the crowd who knew May personally, other of May's friends were there as well, each one placing different items that reflected their friend and fellow student, even Moose despite his usual brutish attitude and need to pick on Jimmy Yama was actually willing to bury the hatchet and even placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as a silent comfort.

The crowd of people who knew both May and Spider-Girl parted slowly, leaving one member of the crowd, Miles Morales, in front of the coffin. He was one of the slightly quiet ones that May had rarely spoken to at school, but she had saved him once as Spider-Girl from a mugger that had attacked him in an alleyway, so he felt he owed her which was why he was here. Miles bent down slowly, placing a Spider-Girl action figure that wasn't even opened amongst the momentos to the fallen hero, he had purchased it just for the funeral.

Miles sighed and stepped away from the coffin, walking back to his seat in the crowd. 


End file.
